Quítate eso, ¿y qué eres?
by Caroline Heiwajima
Summary: La Torre Stark, ahora con algo de modificaciones; dos de los héroes que jamás creyeron platicar amenamente, se sorprenden al hablar de ¿películas? Bruce no ha llegado aún y lleva más de tres horas fuera, mientras que Thor y Pepper, ¿dónde carajos están?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, no diré tantas explicaciones al respecto, pero podré asegurarles que sus ojos se derritarán al leer el primer renglón de la historia, así que no me hago responsable de los acontecimientos ocasionados en sus ojos y el odio interno...

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Stan Lee, Marvel y Disney. La locura de la historia, es solamente creada por mi imaginación.

_The Avengers Soundtrack. _- Es mejor de lo que creía.

* * *

_En alguna de tus vidas, te has preguntado ¿por qué te tocó el lugar en el que estás ahora?_  
_Yo, simplemente me pregunto lo mismo con la mía._

Bien, sumando que tengo cuarenta y tantos años, soy algo ya vejete y no, eso no implica que no pueda hacer algo de ejercicio cotidiano. Recuerdo que alguien me dijo alguna vez que me importaba sólo mi apariencia y nada más, y firmemente creo que estaba y está en lo correcto, aunque para ser sinceros jamás reconozco algo así. ¡Peor cuando se trata de un virgen de 90 años!, ¿cómo reconocer que está en lo correcto cuando ni siquiera está por mi nivel? Vaya, hasta en ocasiones presiento y siento que estaba mejor en el hielo: congelándose. No sé porqué mi padre se estaba esmerando en encontrarlo, como si tuviera algo de importancia un maldito súper soldado de los años 40' Mierda, no sé qué le ven a ese tipo. Sólo tiene músculos y nada de cerebro. En serio ¡puta mierda! Pero, está bien, está bien. Anthony, respira un momento y exhala en el siguiente. Se supone que tengo que trabajar con él en los momentos y situaciones drásticos. Y ¿por qué cojones lo llamamos capitán si no es uno en realidad? Muy bien Tony, se supone que estabas redactando tu vida o algo parecido y ese estúpido Capi-paleta llega a ¡tu jodida mente!

—Amm, ¿Tony?—se escucha una voz a lo lejos. Sus pasos, llegan hasta mis oídos retumbando sin cesar. Detesto los tacones, suenan como si estuvieran clavando algo, ¿cómo las mujeres resisten ante tanta presión en sus pies? Hasta presiento que Pepper se ha de hartar caminando con ellos, y ¿sí alguna vez decide correr por algún peligro?

—Dime...—contesto con algo de simpleza en mi voz. Mi garganta se encontraba seca y mi vaso de vidrió en donde se encontraba un delicioso líquido, ya no se encontraba más, sólo los cubos de hielo que se encontraban derritiendo poco a poco. En estos momentos, me nacía servirme otro poco de ese líquido, de ese manjar para mi garganta, de ese whisky que tanto anhelo en estos momentos verter en mi vaso y tomarlos como si nada me importara.

—Creo nuevamente que... Ya sabes...—en momentos parecía nerviosa, en otros segura de lo que iba a decir, pero volvía a ponerse nerviosa y a colocar una sonrisa con la misma actitud: ¡nerviosa! ¡Por Dios santo!—Thor ha vuelto a romper dos decenas de vasos de vidrio, otra vez por cuarta ocasión de las últimas dos semanas.—¡al fin! Así que... ¿eso era todo?

En ningún momento volteé a ver a Pepper, creo que durante esos escasos minutos que anduvimos "platicando", más ella que yo, lo más importante que veía era el techo del taller con una mirada demasiada perdida.

—Bueno, pues dile que no lo haga y ya.—contesto nuevamente con un deje de voz seco y glacial. Como si realmente no me importara en lo absoluto que haya roto 24 vasos de vidrio. Se volverían a comprar y punto.

—¿Pasa algo?—siento sus manos posarse en mis hombros, dándome un delicado y tranquilizante masaje. Estar cuidando de tres personas realmente extrañas: un semi-dios, un virgen de 90 años y un doctor que pierde el control con cosas puntiagudas, es una tarea estresante. Pero ¡qué decir de los dos primeros! Al menos uno sabe lo que hace, mientras otros deshacen lo que hacen. No sé porqué acepté que la torre llamada Stark, se convirtiera en un tipo cuartel para los Vengadores. Algún día el karma atacará a ese Nick. Lo juro, no por nada me llamo Anthony Edward Stark.—Te siento, estresado y pensativo últimamente. ¿Ocurre algo?—recarga su mentón en mi cabeza y poco a poco empiezo a ser rodeado con sus brazos suaves sintiendo su tez en mi cuello; sus manos se detienen en donde se encuentra el Reactor Arc. Respiro y exhalo un par de veces más para poder tranquilizarme. Hacía unos meses, esa diva* había intentado apoderarse del mundo, pero, obviamente, lo detuvimos a tiempo. De todo eso que pasamos últimamente, siempre tenía imágenes presentes en mi memoria, impidiéndome dormir. Aunque no eran demasiado constantes.

—No esa nada. Sólo que si Thor dice la verdad, acerca de su endemoniado hermano. Ya sabes, que lo tengan en una celda demasiado resguardada. Eso es lo que temo.—persuado perfectamente a la mujer con pecas. Mentir, no es lo mejor que hago, pero al menos no quiero que se preocupe.

Thor, había llegado unas semanas después de que se fueron a Asgard, tal vez sólo para asegurarnos que su hermano estaba en buenas manos y no saldría de allí. Pero algo, le hizo quedarse un poco más de tiempo; nunca quiso decirnos que era lo que realmente lo hipnotizo a quedarse.

—Pienso que dice la verdad. Sino, ya se hubiera ido desde hace tiempo, ¿no crees?—pregunta con una de esas sonrisas sinceras que me encanta ver en ella. De igual forma, sonrió de lado, no seguro de si sonreír pudiera cambiar algo. Me levanto de mi asiento, quitándome delicadamente los brazos de Pepper. Me estiro unos escasos segundos y bostezo. Volteo a ver a Pepper, que estaba negando con su cabeza. Sabía qué significaba esa negación: no hacer más de la cuenta.—Sólo quédate aquí, no salgas. Tuviste suficiente y creo que descansar es suficiente para ti.—me da la espalda, decidida a retirarse.

—¡Hey, mujer! Eso fue hace meses, creo que he descansado lo suficiente para al menos acompañarte.—me rasco mi nuca y sonrío débilmente. Y la miro fijamente, intentando que cambiara de idea.

—Eso es un no. Tony, desde que terminó aquella batalla, no has salido de tu taller y apenas diriges palabras a los demás. Hasta pienso que JARVIS dice lo mismo. Necesitas pensar y descansar.—nuevamente se acerca a mí y me planta un beso delicado en los labios y sonríe.—Thor viene conmigo. Si pasa desapercibido, lo lograremos.—se retira a la puerta, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada seria pero tranquilizadora.—Quiero que descanses. Pienso que es tiempo de ir allá arriba.—sus ojos se dirigen al techo y cierra la puerta tras de sí.

Pienso que tiene razón, pero... Mierda, sé que Bruce se fue hace dos horas a buscar algunos artilugios y no ha regresado el maldito, amenos con él tendría una buena y amena plática, pero el único que queda en esta lista es Steve, el capi-paleta. Mierda, mierda, mierda... En serio, ¿por qué me pasa esto sólo a mí? Suelto un suspiro cansado, meto mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y miro con fijeza la puerta. Me acerco a ésta y la abro. Mientras no me preguntara cosas sin sentido, por mí es más que perfecto.

Me ubico en el pasillo y camino con lentitud, sin ganas. Llego al elevador y antes de presionar cualquier botón, las puertas de abren de par en par. Algo extraño, aunque el toque de esperanza que sea Bruce invade mi ser y una pequeña sonrisa se forma poco a poco que las puertas comienzan a abrirse con lentitud.

* * *

_Hay algunas veces en las que siento que fue un grave error hacer aquello._  
_Sí, me siento fuera de época._

No es que diga que no me guste estar en una torre demasiado lujosa y con demasiada tecnología para mí. Siento ser demasiado abusivo para que hagan todas esas cosas por mí. Peor aún cuando no puedo dormir en ocasiones (setenta años durmiendo, era suficiente, sin embargo mi cuerpo en ocasiones lo necesita), hablo con el techo y ¡me contesta!, siento que hasta me he vuelto loco o estoy loco. La primera vez que llegué y me establecí, no creía que fuera tan elegante y con demasiada tecnología para mí. La primera vez que llegué a mi cuarto, la misma voz con la que platico de vez en vez, me dio la bienvenida. ¡¿Cómo sabía mi nombre?! Vaya que Stark se ha empeñado demasiado en esta torre. Me dijo que era su inteligencia artificial aquella voz, pero... ¿por qué me contesta? Hasta siento que yo soy el único que habla con esa cosa de inteligencia artificial. Sinceramente, no sé porqué acepté en venir. Aunque sólo será por algunos meses, pero me he encariñado demasiado con el lugar. Por ahora, la señorita Pepper me ha enseñado algunas cosas que debería saber acerca de la tecnología moderna que contiene la torre, tal como Stark, me dijo que JARVIS era la inteligencia de la torre y de algunas otras cosas, cómo funcionaban los elevadores algunos aparatos electrónicos; como era la DVD, poner un disco en el estéreo, entre otras cosas más de la casa. Obviamente, tendría que acostumbrarme a ello, pues sería como una casa temporal mientras tanto.

Entres ratos, me sentaba y veía un poco de televisión. Observando cómo habían cambiado los programas, las caricaturas, los shows y noticiarios. Dependiendo de cada quien, me intrigaba demasiado cómo eran las películas de esa época, así que en ocasiones, veía unas cuantas películas que me interesaban demasiado, y sinceramente habían cambiado demasiado; algo que se llamaban los efectos especiales que hacían que algunas criaturas terroríficas de algunas películas o de acción, fuesen más realistas, puesto que con la tecnología hacían todo ese tipo de cosas.

Alguna vez en el primer mes que nos establecimos en la torre, el dr. Banner, me hizo saber cómo funciona una computadora y sus principales funciones, después de algunas semanas de estar casi dos horas en esa máquina, llegué a aprender demasiado rápido, aunque no era para tanta emoción aquello, pues sólo ese aparato era el inicio, algo que llamaban celulares, que son teléfonos portátiles y que con tocar sólo la pantalla puedes escribir y todo eso, ¡vaya que si me perdí demasiado!

Después del desastre ocurrido aquí, en Nueva York, presiento que algo demasiado grande se avecinará muy pronto. Pero como la señorita Pepper nos dijo a la mayor parte de nosotros: "Descansen al menos por un tiempo." Como alguien del ejército, mi prioridad no es descansar, pero tenía razón. Descansar, que después cosas peores llegarán en su momento, por eso me pasaba momentos viendo una que otra película o entrenaba en el gimnasio que la misma torre tenía, o me dedicaba a vagar por la torre en las noches o tardes, primero, para saber que todo estaba en orden; segundo, para investigar más y saber si había algo interesante en la torre.

Antes de ir a mi caminata por la torre, me encontré con la señorita Potts y Thor. Al parecer iban a comprar algo, después de todo cada cierta noche escuchaba a lo lejos que alguien tiraba algo de vidrio y éste se rompía en miles de pedacitos. Sin duda era el dios del trueno que hacía aquellos sonoros ruidos que se escuchaban estrepitosamente en todas las habitaciones.

—Señorita Potts, Thor. Buenas tardes.—obviamente, la gentileza no se iba de mí ni de mi porte. Les regreso una sonrisa tranquila. No quería que me respondieran el saludo.

—Sabes que no hay tantos vasos de vidrio, y espero que Thor haga lo que tenga que hacer.—estaba sosteniendo el brazo de Thor y él tenía una cara de culpa pero con una sonrisa que jamás se quitaría durante una buena semana.—Bruce no está, así que la sorpresa se te quedará encargada mientras este dioscumple con comprar vasos de vidrio.—mira a Thor otra vez.—Escogerá los mejores vasos, ¿no?—alza una ceja mientras sigue mirando al mayor de los rubios.

—Disculpe señorita Pepper, pero tienen demasiados vasos como para que se desesperen por un par de vasos que rompí.—comenta con una sonrisa y su voz grave resuena en todo el piso.—Exacto que compraré más de los que rompí.—observa la mirada casi asesina de Pepper. Se meten en el elevador y me despiden, después de que me llegue a mi mente una pregunta.

—¿Cuál sorpresa?—pregunto cuando las puertas del elevador se cierran.

Bien, ahora era tiempo de saber cuál era la sorpresa, pero si mi memoria no me fallaba, Pepper comentó que no se encontraba el dr. Banner y ellos dos, ella y Thor, se fueron a comprar vasos de vidrio y tal vez otras cosas más; por como son las mujeres, creo que el pobre Thor tendrá que tener paciencia, y el único que quedaba en la lista era... Tony Stark. El que, por momentos, no quería verlo a los ojos, no por envidia, no porque no quisiera hablar con él, sino por el hecho de que iba a morir por sólo seguir un maldito misil y aventarlo al espacio cuando el tiempo que teníamos era escaso, sólo por esas razones no quería entablar alguna conversación con él.

Algo me hizo que fuera al elevador y pusiera un número, el número del piso en donde se hallaba el taller de Stark; no soy demasiado bueno recordando pero Potts me había dado un plano de los pisos de la torre y cada uno con su indicado número. Me metí en el elevador, cada vez que subía o bajaba esa cosa, me hacía sentir un poco de cosquillas en mi estómago; eso sí, no sentiste nada de éso cuando aterrizaste el avión en casi medio de la nada. Apreté el botón y en cuestión de segundos, ya me dirigía al piso. Se detuvo el elevador y poco a poco se abrieron las puertas.

* * *

Sólo espero que realmente les haya gustado esta primera parte. Me esmeré demasiado y espero que sean gentiles y no me manden sandías a mi correo (? Amo las sandías. Así que espero de corazón les haya gustado este proyecto que tengo. Sí, sé que soy un fiasco y no me lo tienen que repetir variadas veces, gracias.

Por cierto, en momentos de la lectura, encontraron un asterisco (*). Bien, para aquellos que hayan visto la película...

_Hacía unos meses, esa diva* había intentado (...) _me refiero a Loki lol

Con esto me despido y espero ver sus hermosos comentarios, que fascinada quedaré.


	2. Chapter 2

Y aquí estoy, haciendo entrega de la segunda parte. Disfruten.

Durante una parte del capítulo, hallarán una referencia a "Advertencia."

Esto, significa que habrá _lemmon,_ como conocerán algunos; habrá una(s) escena(s) explícita(s) Así que los que les guste leer esa parte, con gusto, y los que no, omitan leer este fic/two-shot.

**Esta es una relación H/H O sea, Hombre/Hombre. Si no te gusta o no estás familiarizado, no leas.**

* * *

**Cuando todo empieza, nadie quiere estar abajo. Todos quieren ir arriba.**

_Sí, mi vida es un vil fracaso de toda la humanidad._  
_En todo sentido._

Cuando esas puertas del elevador se abrieron, las esperanzas de que fuera Bruce estaban por encimas de todas las probabilidades que habían, sin embargo, al ver esos ojos azules que me estaban mirando con paciencia, me frustré conmigo mismo. Sí, nunca debí de salir del taller, así cuando alguien tenía los deseos de ir a molestarme y tocaran la puerta yo no abriría de todas formas.

Solté un largo suspiro y me di la media vuelta. Como si Steve fuera alguien decente como para hablar con un genio como yo.

—Si pretendes dar un paso más o tan siquiera me sigues... No lo hagas.—suelto con un poco de amargura en mi voz. Enfado sería lo mejor para describir cómo me sentía en aquel momento. ¿Por qué a Pepper se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que sería buena idea que me quedara a solas con ese Capitán inútil mientras ellos salían a comprar vasitos? Juro que me las pagaría esa mujer.

—No pretendo seguirte, pensé que sería buena idea venir acá.—su voz ya no es la misma; ya no pretende ser autoritario ni mandar a los demás, se nota más incómodo y nervioso por cada palabra o frase que dice. Me detengo a unos cuantos metros; sólo había dado tres pasos.—Pensaba cuidarte.—mala palabra dicha. Suelto un bufido y hago un ademán con mi mano de despedida. Me retiro a mi taller, esperando que no me siguiera ese Capi-paleta.

—Me sé cuidar solo, gracias.—digo casi en un susurro, más en un gruñido.

Sus pasos no se escuchan caminar. No le doy importancia alguna y me voy directamente al taller, donde en la pantalla holográfica coloco algunos números y la puerta se abre. Minutos después de que me entro al cuarto, juego con algunas cosas o diseños, tal vez proyectos que tenía guardados: en pocas palabras tenía que eliminar algunos archivos que realmente no importaban o ya no tenía sentido tener. Suelto un vago suspiro, mientras una de las pantallas holográficas está enfrente mío y la música que se estaba escuchando a casi todo su volumen algo dentro de mí dice que hice algo malo, pero otra cosa interrumpe: ¿Dónde carajos está Banner? Lleva más de tres horas y media fuera y ni siquiera ha contestado las cinco llamadas que le he estado haciendo. Maldito Banner, juro que cuando llegue, lo mataré por dejarme con ese tonto Steve y no responder las llamadas. ¡Mierda!, ¿dónde están Pepper y Thor?, se supone que sólo iban a comprar vasitos y ya llevan más de media hora afuera. En serio que los mataré...

Antes de sentarme enfadado en mi silla, algo impide que lo haga y por inercia volteo a la puerta. ¿Por qué soy tan buena persona? Carajo. En esos momentos me detestaba demasiado, y no sólo por apagar la música instantáneamente después de ver a la puerta, sino por lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

Abrí la puerta, para mi mayor sorpresa ahí se encontraba: sentado en el piso y recargado en la pared que daba a la puerta. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en sus brazos que estaban posados sobre sus rodillas. Fruncí el ceño, y me detuve enfrente de él. Me crucé de brazos.

—¿Películas?—¡¿películas?!, ¿pero qué carajos?

—¿Películas?—sale de su boca con algo de impresión. Sus ojos se detienen en los míos, esos profundos ojos azules son demasiado intimidantes. Segundos después, reacciono y desvío la mirada. Siento como si estuviera bajo presión ante la atenta mirada que me dirige Steve.

—Escuchaste bien Capi.—rolo los ojos con algo de desesperación. ¿Por qué decidí salir? Ahora mi mente me jugaba cosas que no quería jugar.—Levántate, que pienso que nuestro "trío" tardará más en llegar.—intento sonreír, pero no puedo. Esto es demasiado para mí.

Al caminar por el pasillo para ir directamente al elevador, se me hizo eterna esa caminata. Jamás hubiera pensado que 8 metros fueran demasiado largos. Cada momento que las miradas nuestras, de Steve y mía, se cruzaban algo interno mío se sentía protegido y algo cálido invadía mi estómago. ¿Pero qué mierda estoy pensando y sintiendo? No entiendo qué me pasa.

Después de la gran caminata que dimos hasta llegar a las puertas del elevador, me sentí aliviado. Apreté el botón de la flecha de arriba, y la pantalla que indicaba en dónde se encontraba el elevador subía cada 5 segundos, los cuales se me hicieron eternos. Ese silencio que era incómodo comenzó a invadir todo el pasillo en lo que esperábamos el maldito elevador que se tardaba demasiado en subir. En ese preciso momento quería correr a cualquier otro lado en donde no se encontrara cerca ese estúpido Capitán. Cada segundo veía la pantalla y número del piso en el que se encontraba. ¡Al fin!, siglos después, llegó el elevador abriendo sus puertas con rapidez. Me posicioné en una esquina mientras que Steve hizo lo mismo. Y, nuevamente, ese silencio se apodera del elevador. Mierda. Si tuviera algo para sacar alguna conversación, lo haría, pero no creo que su cerebro procese demasiada información con rapidez.

—La Guerra de las Galaxias.—comenta con un toque de felicidad en su voz. Lo volteo a ver disimuladamente y tiene esa sonrisa que es hipnotizante y dulce, sincera. Al cabo de unos segundos, al perderme en esa sonrisa, me desubico un poco y recuerdo las palabras que me dijo exactamente.

—¿Qué?—pregunto. Sinceramente, estaba despistado y me había perdido algunos escasos segundos que no llegué a escuchar lo que me dijo con anterioridad. Ahora el gran Anthony Stark estaba distraído. Vaya que eso era nuevo.

—Me gusta esa película. La Guerra de las Galaxias. La primera vez que vi esa película, pensé que todo parecía ser tan real. Se nota que le ponen empeño en esos de los efectos especiales, ¿no lo crees?—pregunta con esa sonrisa. Me mira detenidamente, como si me estuviese analizando.—¿Cuál es tu película preferida?

—Cualquiera...—respondo con rapidez. Pienso que no me entendió, porque me sigue mirando, ahora con algo de confusión; lo miro de reojo y vuelvo mi mirada al piso. Su mirada sigue pegada en mí, no pregunta nada... Esto ya me está frustrando demasiado. Frunzo el ceño y recargo mi cabeza en la pared mientras faltaban dos pisos para llegar.—¿Acaso tengo algo en mi cara?—pregunto inmediatamente. Su mirada atenta ya me estaba hartando. No sé porqué se comporta así conmigo, más bien, eso es lo que yo me tengo que preguntar: ¿Por qué yo actúo de esa manera cuando estoy al lado de él? Esa calidez que sentí momentos atrás, ese sentir de protección. Esa sonrisa que no podía dejar de ver. ¿Por qué esos sentimientos tan repentinos?

—Para nada.—responde como si nada, soltando una risa. En serio que su actitud me tiene harto, primero actúa nervioso al verme, después dice que quería cuidarme, ahora actúa como si nada, como si se estuviera riendo de mí. ¡Mierda, Steve! Parece mujer, nadie lo entiende. Pero... ¿por qué me interesa?

El elevador se detiene y se abren las puertas. Las luces se encontraban prendidas, el sofá de media luna que rodeaba una mesa de vidrio con un pequeño detalle de Pepper, se encontraban enfrente de una televisión de plasma de no-recuerdo-cuántas-pulgadas y abajo de ésta se encontraba un mueble en donde estaban todas las películas originales. Bueno, Steve ya sabía cómo poner una película, ya que Pepper se encargó de eso.

Al menos ya habíamos llegado. Me dirigí rápidamente a la cocina que se encontraba allí, cerca del mini bar que tenía. Creo que hacer una palomitas de horno no sería mala idea, ya que íbamos a ver una película y sacar algunas cervezas de lata que tenía refrigeradas. Comencé por buscar las palomitas en la alacena. Pepper dónde habrá dejado esas cosas. Me pregunté mientras buscaba detenidamente en la alacena. Después de tres búsquedas en la alacena, encontré el sobre de las palomitas. "¿Cuál de estas películas quieres ver?" Escucho con atención la pregunta que me hizo Steve, pero alcé mis hombros en señal de que no me importaba cuál película agarraba, tenía que estar más atento en hacer las palomitas en saber la película que pondría, mientras no pusiera las películas que le gustaban a Pepper, por mí que mejor.

Cuando puse las palomitas en el horno, saqué las cervezas que tenía en el refrigerador y quité dos latas que venían en el six-pack. Después de escasos tres minutos, el horno terminó y desvié mi mirada en la televisión y estaba en la parte del menú. Al ver de qué película se trataba, abrí mis ojos más... Menuda mierda con la que me salió el Capitán. No recordaba el nombre de la película, pero sabía que tenía romance, ¿por qué habría escogido esa película Steve? Bufo y pongo las palomitas en un tazón que había sacado momentos atrás y me dirijo a la sala donde me siento algo lejos de Rogers y poniendo el tazón en la mesita. Le puso play a la película y comenzó.

* * *

_Al menos, hablar de películas ya es una plática._  
_¿No lo creen?_

Sí, había sido una pésima idea decir la palabra cuidar en esa oración, pero Potts me había comentado que Tony se estaba comportando algo raro últimamente, y sí, lo creo: no había siquiera platicado con alguno de nosotros, y ni con el doctor Banner había entablado una buena conversación. En fin, al menos esa media hora que me quedé sentado el suelo y esperando a que saliera Stark por la puerta de su taller no fue mala idea después de todo. Ya que tuvo la grandiosa idea de ver una película. Eso me alegró demasiado, aunque no con el mismo porte de antes: de ego y poder. Tenía razón, Potts, el doctor Banner y Thor ya se habían desaparecido. Era como si no existieran, aparte... Era mejor así, ¿no?

Cuando nos dirigimos al elevador, se notó desesperado por el elevador llegara rápido. Sinceramente, esa actitud de niño pequeño nadie se la quitaría, y en serio que se veía desesperado y a la vez tierno. Esperen, ¿tierno? ¿Por qué pensaría eso de Stark? No dudo que se veía como niño de 5 años cuando quiere que le traigan ya su platillo favorito a la mesa, pero ¿tierno? ¿Qué rayos? Desde hace unos días sentía la necesidad de ver a Tony, de verlo, de querer platicar con él, de estar al lado de él, y cuando llega la oportunidad de hacerlo me pongo nervioso. ¡Rayos!

Sólo tengo una pregunta, ¿por qué siento esas necesidades de pronto hacía él?

Cuando llegamos a la sala, la televisión y el mueblecito los reconocía fácilmente. El mueble, donde se encontraban las todas las películas, lo abrí inmediatamente mientras veía en dónde se encontraba Stark, di casi un giro de 180º para ver que se encontraba en una cocina pequeña, parecía que estaba preparando algo, pero no le di importancia. Vi todas la películas que se encontraban: había visto la mitad de todas, así que decidí agarrar al azar las películas de la otra mitad que no había visto. Saqué dos, y leí los títulos, una era de misterio y otra era de comedia y romance. No podía escoger yo, así que pregunté a Stark.

—¿Cuál de estas películas quieres ver?—pregunto mirándolo directamente. Aunque no percibe mi mirada, me responde en ademán de no saber cuál. Así que todo está en mi manos de saber la película para ver, después de todo no me respondió cuál película le gustaba. Por mí, hubiéramos puesto La Guerra de las Galaxias.

Prendí el DVD y la televisión. Puse la película cuando el DVD se abrió y agarrando los dos controles correspondientes a la televisión y DVD, me siento en el sofá, que ahora se comporta demasiado cómodo. Antes de poner play a la película, espero a Stark y se siente. En el aire, comienza a oler a palomitas de mantequilla, recordándome al cine de mi época. Así que eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Sigo oliendo ese fuerte aroma que invade mi nariz y mi estómago pide comer al menos un poco de esas palomitas. Escucho como el vidrio choca con el tazón en donde se encontraban las palomitas, escucho también cómo abre una lata de cerveza.

Momentos después, le pongo play a la película.

—¿Quieres?—pregunta con una media sonrisa en su boca y sosteniendo una lata de cerveza ya abierta.

—Gracias.—respondo gentilmente y tomo la lata dándole un sorbo y agarrando simultáneamente un puñado de palomitas.

La película sigue y sigue. Mientras escucho sonriente los comentarios de Stark hacía la película. Diciendo, ¿por qué vas con él? Estúpida, ¡te está engañando y tú ni en cuenta!; Así que si existe el amor a primera vista, ¿eh?; O sea, la intentaba besar después de las dos horas que se conocieron, ¡que estupidez! Y así cuarenta minutos. Después de media hora, ya cuando iba a acabar la película, los dos protagonistas se encontraban en la playa, platicando, mientras que el atardecer estaba enfrente de ellos. Los dos se miraron profundamente, la chica sonrió y el chico acarició una de sus mejillas. Pasaron segundos después de que se dieran un beso profundo que duro un minuto, dejando así, un silencio incómodo entre nosotros.

Empezaron a aparecer los créditos de la película. Observé a Stark agarrando dos palomitas y llevárselas a la boca, intentando no voltearme a ver y ver su expresión que tenía en su cara. Se levantó.

—Bien, ¡interesante película!—se estira y antes de que pudiera dar un paso. Lo sostengo de la muñeca. No sé cuándo me acerqué y lo tomé de la muñeca. No quería que se fuera, no aún.—¿Pasa algo Rogers?—me pregunta con una voz temblorosa y nerviosa. Intentaba zafarse de mi agarre, pero no podía.

—Yo sólo...—la música que pasaba en los créditos era una bella canción. Delicada, lenta y con ritmo. Me levanto de mi asiento y me acerco más a Stark. La diferencia de nuestras estaturas no es demasiada, diez centímetros más o menos. Aprieto un poco más mi mano. Ahora, era momento de responder la pregunta que tenía: ¿qué sentía por Stark?, ¿por qué me comporto de esa manera cuando estoy con él? Era tiempo de saberlo, mi corazón estaba palpitando demasiado rápido, como si hubiera corrido más de 200 metros. Mis palabras no salían cuando yo quería.

Nos quedamos callados un par de segundos. Estos sentimientos hacía él, ¿por qué tan repentinamente? No soy gay, claro está, pero porqué específicamente con él, ¿por qué no con los demás? Muchísimo antes de que hiciera ese mal movimiento, de irse al portal para aventar ese misil; la primera vez que lo vi llegar allá, en Alemania, ¿por qué? Sin saber de mis actos, me acerco más a su rostro. Se nota confusión en su rostro, no quisiera imaginar de cómo me vería yo. Sentía mis mejillas arder. Estamos cerca, nuestros rostros chocan, su nariz se posa en la mía, el aliento a cerveza está rondando mi nariz. Su respiración se vuelve entrecortada...

Me encanta la actitud de él, sus acciones que hace, sus gestos, los sarcasmos que no entiendo la mayor parte... ¡Rayos, tengo noventa años y estoy a punto de besar a alguien menor! Mierda.

Nuestras respiraciones se mezclan, los latidos del corazón resonan en mis oídos, es lo único que se escucha en ese momento. Nuestros labios de fusionan segundos después de espera. El sabor de palomitas de mantequilla está impregnado en sus labios. Deliciosos. Cada segundo, cada minuto, se vuelve intenso el beso. Nuestras lenguas, ahora danzan en un baile sin fin, un baile que no queremos que termine. Mi mano que sostenía su muñeca, se retira ágilmente a la espalda de Stark, acariciando su ancha espalda, pero aquella playera que lleva puesta, molesta demasiado. Mi mano, pasa por debajo de la playera sintiendo su piel suave y el calor que emana.

Siento cómo poco a poco, Tony se sienta en el sofá, jalándome con delicadeza hacía él. Segundos después, no sé cómo pero nos recostamos en el sofá, quedamos: yo encima y él debajo. En ningún momento nos separamos de ese eterno beso que, probablemente, estábamos esperando desde hace tiempo. En escasos segundos nos separábamos para tomar una bocanada de aire y volver a probar y saborear los labios del contrario. Al parecer, la película había ya terminado, pero no me importó demasiado ese detalle, y las luces ahora se encontraban en un nivel tenue.

—No es... un buen lugar.—escucho la voz entrecortada de Stark. Sus manos rodeaban mi cintura.—Ya sabes... el sofá no es un buen lugar.—comenta con un toque de burla y una sonrisa decoraba su rostro.

Esto está mal, pero ¿por qué no me voy?, ¿por qué no me puedo detener?, ¿qué siento ahora? ¿Amor quizá?Frunzo el ceño, no debería de pensar en eso... estoy disfrutando; segundos después sonrío ante la propuesta de Stark. Nos levantamos del sofá y nos miramos unos segundos que me parecieron horas.

—JARVIS. Si alguien llega por más de las diez de la noche... No dejes que entren para nada.—comenta a la nada, esperando que alguien responda. "_Con gusto, señor._" Contesta la voz británica con educación.—Conozco un lugar sorprendente.—me jala del brazo con delicadeza.

Caminamos por unos minutos, pasamos por habitaciones, puertas. Me sentía mareado de ver demasiadas puertas con rapidez. Llegamos al fin a una puerta, Tony la abrió con agilidad, colocando una serie de números en una pantalla holográfica (todas la puertas tenían un código para poder abrirse, cada una tenía una diferente). Al abrirse, observo la gran habitación, una cama king size en medio de la habitación, colocada hábilmente en una de las paredes, debajo se encontraba una elegante alfombra de un color vino que decoraba con las sábanas de la cama.

[_**Advertencia***_]

Volteo a ver al pelinegro y nuestras miradas se encontraron, profundizando el deseo. Vuelvo a besarlo con pasión, mis manos agarraron sus caderas, y cómo dios quiso, nos dirigimos de esa manera a la cama, estando en las mismas posiciones que antes. Sin embargo, Stark comenzó a tener una iniciativa para estimular. Se acercó a mí, robándome pequeños besos de lengua para dirigirse simultáneamente a mi cuello lamiéndolo, donde los vellos se me erizaron ante tal acción, mientras sus manos robaban crédito a mi entrepierna, sacándome de quicio y excitándome más. Pronto, las prendas se vuelven dichosas y estorbosas; primero las playeras que no nos daban las flexibilidad necesaria, los pantalones de Tony salieron volando a quién sabe donde.

Recorría cada centímetro de ese cuerpo. Aunque sea mayor y tenga cuarenta y tantos años, se nota que hace ejercicio rutinario, y aquel reactor que lo mantenía con vida, se encontraba brillando cuán una lámpara en la oscuridad en una habitación. Mi boca comenzaba a succionar pequeñas partes del torso, abdomen, dejaba marcas, marcas que decían: él es mío., y la gratitud que vi al ver sus pezones duros y erectos, y eso me excitó muchísimo más. Jugueteé mordiendo uno y estimulando el otro, los recónditos gemidos que daba Stark, me hacían perder la cordura de mí mismo. Poco después, quise intentar otra parte: la entrepierna, que masajeé delicadamente, intentando tener más de esos gemidos deseosos de más. Las sábanas se encontraban ya arrugadas, pero no importaba demasiado. Mi mano, traviesamente se coloca debajo del bóxer. Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, volteo a ver a aquellos ojos café y me acerco a él, besándole con lujuria. Nuevamente nuestras lenguas batallan, mientras mi mano masajea al ritmo de éstas.

¡Vaya!, después algunos minutos, la entrepierna se vuelve dura, dejando a notar un miembro demasiado erecto. Sonrío ante esto y con un movimiento de cadera, nuestros miembros chocan, sacando un doloroso gemido de parte de Tony. Siento el calor inundar la habitación, nuestros rostros están rojos cuán jitomate, no me detengo y vuelvo a chocar nuestras caderas, siendo que así me estimulara.

—¡Joder... Steve! Te quiero dentro ya.—se escucha torpemente. Le cuesta trabajo formular oración alguna. Volteo a verlo y tenía una almohada encima de su rostro. En conclusión, el maravilloso Tony Stark le da pena que lo miren en esa faceta suya.

—¡Hey!, calma... Esta es... mi primera vez.—grave error decir eso en un momento así. ¿Para qué mentir?, era cierto. Pensaba que perdería mi virginidad con una mujer, sin embargo todo cambió radicalmente.

—¡Vaya!, el gran héroe de toda américa: el Capitán América, perderá su virginidad a sus noventa años con alguien menor que él y que tiene más experiencia. Una incongruencia detrás de otra.—se quita la almohada cuando comentó aquello, y vuelve a ponérsela segundos después de dar una enorme sonrisa.—Aunque parece... que sabes lo que haces.—comenta debajo de la almohada, pero escucho a la perfección lo que dice y sonrío ante eso.

—Sólo date la vuelta.—sonrío con malicia mientras que el buen Tony se da la vuelta, dejando ver el panorama de su gran y hermoso trasero. Alzo una ceja y sin dejar de sonreír, introduzco uno de mis dedos en mi boca, llenándolo de saliva. Bajo con delicadeza el bóxer, y poco a poco llevo mi dedo a su cavidad.

—Sólo una cosa... Hazlo con cariño.—dijo después de que introdujera mi primer dedo. Ante tal expresión suya de arquearse, sonreí. Escasos segundos pasaron después de que introdujera el segundo dedo, y así hasta llegar al tercer dedo. Las caderas de Tony, se movían por inercia, incitando y diciendo que era ya tiempo de introducirme en él. Aquel punto, que pensé que tardaría en encontrar, lo encontré con rapidez.

Antes, me desabroché con ansias mi pantalón, que después que me lo bajara, sentí menos presión en mi entrepierna; me bajé el bóxer, dejando a notar un miembro excitado. Al poder introducirme en él, su espalda arqueó, sacando un delicioso gemido; era como si yo fuese el cazador y él la presa. Comencé a moverme lentamente para no lastimarlo y tampoco lastimarme a mí. Su entrada estaba bastante estrecha aún, pero con el paso del movimiento, podría asegurar que sería realmente ancha.

—Estás muy estrecho...—dije con respiración agitada. Agarraba con delicadeza el trasero de Tony, dándole unas cuantas caricias.

—Bueno... no eres el único aquí que lo hace con un hombre.

Saco una débil risa. Mientras los minutos corrían, las embestidas que daba comenzaban a ser más rápidas y algo violentas, moviendo la cama al mismo ritmo de las embestidas. La cama comienza a pegar en la pared, siendo que ese sonido retumbara en mis oídos y fuese una melodía que estaba creando en ese momento, por nada del mundo me quería detener. Los jadeos y gemidos que dábamos, se mezclaban con el demás sonido. Música para mis oídos.

Mi mano derecha, se encontraba masturbando el miembro erecto de Tony, mientras que con la otra sostenía sus caderas para que no se descontrolaran. Entre los fuertes gemidos que daba el hijo de Howard, y las fuertes embestidas que daba, y la masturbación del miembro, ya no aguantaba un segundo más, la excitación y estimulación eran suficientes para un viejo como yo.

—No voy a aguantar otro rato más.—escucho a lo lejos la voz de Tony. Que después comenzó a gemir más fuerte. Sí, tenía razón, yo tampoco aguantaría otra embestida más. Al cabo de un minuto, exploté dentro de Stark, dejando mi semilla que se sentía caliente, mientras mi mano, siente la semilla que emanó su miembro, tibia cuán leche.—Nada de sexo dentro de unos días.—comenta con cansancio. Los dos nos habíamos recostado en la cama, yo con delicadeza salí de él, para no lastimar. Las sábanas habían quedado cubiertas por lo que miré a Tony.—Nadie sabrá nada. Las lavaré.—me sonríe como si nada.

Los dos estamos cansados, mientras que mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse. Había sido demasiado esfuerzo de parte de mi cuerpo, pero jamás me había sentido aunque estuviera entrenando. ¡Vaya que el cuerpo trabaja demasiado raro! Al ver a Tony cerrando también sus ojos, me dormí al lado de él, desnudos, pero no importaba. Sin embargo, la pregunta ¿qué siento hacía él?, al fin fue resuelta, sin embargo la pregunta ¿qué sentirá él por mí?, jamás lo tendré en claro...

* * *

Bueno, aquí está la segunda entrega y última. Sí, última. Así que, espero que hayan degustado un poco de la lectura.

No olviden sus reviews.

¡Ah!, probablemente tenga en mente hacer un pequeño extra (explicando lo que no se explicó aquí), estén pendientes. Yei : D


End file.
